


【高银】游廊夜话

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 5





	【高银】游廊夜话

1

“好了，假发，不要这么紧张嘛啊哈哈哈哈哈——”辰马抬手用力拍着桂的肩头，“她们愿意感谢我们，不是很好的事情吗！”

“不是假发是桂！”桂猛地扭头，“我们可不像你这个富家少爷，过去过着纸醉金迷哔——哔——哔——的生活——”

“……虽说我比你们多去过两次花街。”辰马嘴角抽了抽，“那些哔必要？哈哈哈哈——”

“好了，假发就是这样的，平时看着道貌岸然，其实脑子里不知道在想什么——”银时抠着鼻子，懒洋洋的走了过来，身后跟着高杉，罕见的没有反对他的话。

“闭嘴啊！我可不想被你说！”桂反驳。

“哈？”银时的耸耸肩，“我可没有期待，我完——全没有期待什么哔——哔——哔的展开——”

“不，银时，你的哔也是不必要的啊哈哈哈哈——”

“好了，就当去探查情报了。”高杉冷冷，“我们也很久没有进过城市了。”

“哈？你这个矮子，做出一副冷静的样子，其实期待的不得了吧！”

“我和你不一样，对哔——哔——哔的事情没有兴趣。”高杉冷漠。

“……所以说你是怎么面无表情说出这么多哔——的？”辰马笑着挠了挠头，“而且高杉氏，你说的也不完全对啊，既然去了，真的不打算做点什么？你们也都有点年纪了，还都是处男吧，这个机会很好哦哈哈哈哈哈——”

辰马笑了几声，挠头的动作缓缓慢了下来。

他干笑的环视四周，就看到三个人都在安静中盯着他。

“……辰马。”桂叹了口气，“有些话该说，有些话不该说。”

“哈？处男怎么了？处男有问题？”银时抱着手，一脸鄙夷的向旁边吐了口吐沫，“这是洁身自好那种事情做多了会长不高的哦你个大少爷——”

“别多废话了。”高杉冷漠拔刀。

辰马见势头不好，转身就跑。

三个人在后面烟尘滚滚的追了上去，银时还在后面大吼着“别跑，你这个腐败的毛绒球球——”

周围树林里正在休息的队士摸不到头脑的面面相觑。

“……这种时候才感到白夜叉大人他们还很年轻啊。”一个人忍不住说，“他们多大？十六？十七？”

“那边似乎说我们帮忙守住了城，让他们免受天人的侵害，邀请白夜叉大人他们去花街那边休息一下——”另一个人抬头看着远方已经打成一团的四个人，眼睛里露出点老父亲的担忧，“……没问题吧？”

片刻的沉默后，一个队士干笑了一声：“不是还有坂本先生在吗？他虽然平时不靠谱，但是长期经商，对于这种地方应该很熟悉吧。”

“——好了！好了！别打了！我也什么都没做过！也是处男！成了吧！”远处传来辰马声音很大的嚎叫。

队士：……

“嘛，又不是战场，总归不会出事的。”一个人尴尬的笑笑。

2

银时他们还是如约去赴约了。

不过因为之前的打闹，几个人或多或少都显得有点灰头土脸。

银时不满的揪着袖子上被扯破的地方，一脸冷漠的去抬胳膊挤高杉：“喂，矮子，这个是你偷偷划破的吧？”

高杉嘴角抽了抽，冷漠回答：“我没事划你袖子干什么？”

“你从之前就表现怪怪的。”银时挑衅的挤眉弄眼，“什么？紧张？觉得自己争不过银桑想这样毁坏我的形象？”

“紧张的是你吧？话这么多。”高杉戳破事实，扭头看了银时一眼，低声警告道，“今天只是来赴约，别真的打算做什么？”

银时把声音压得更低：“可是假发和辰马完全就是兴致勃勃要做什么的样子吧？假发连这里有未亡人都调查好了。”

“别理那个白痴，他就是口头说说。”高杉也压低声音，皱了皱眉，“谁知道这里有没有猫腻，不能放松警惕，而且在这种地方……你也不怕得病？”

银时走路一个趔趄，愤怒的看着高杉，低声说：“矮子你别恶心人好不好！虽然说是有这个说法吧……但是你绝对是那个什么吧？打算劝退了银桑，然后自己去做点什么，回来嘲笑我吧？”

“你是有被害妄想症吗！”高杉忍不住抬手揪了银时的头发一下，“我就是好心提醒你，我看我们也提醒一下假发为好。”

“你才是有妄想症吧！”银时用肩膀撞了一下高杉，“话说假发到底为什么对于未亡人那么有兴趣。真是谜团，那家伙长大之后一定会变成一个不得了的〇欲的怪物——”

“银时，我听得到哦。”桂在前面走着，忍不住清了清嗓子提醒。

带领他们的是一个个子不高但是很漂亮的女人，眼底仿佛在忍笑，扭头对着他们行了一礼：“放心吧，我们是真心想要感谢各位。而且……我们这里的姑娘都很干净，如果两位不放心，还有新来的孩子。”

银时闹了个满脸通红，咳嗽了一声：“嗯……哦。”

说着，疯狂拿手肘捅高杉。

“知道了。”高杉被他差点捅的一个左脚绊右脚，冷漠的回答，“……不必。”

“哈？你那是什么意思？”银时又开始小声逼逼，“‘不必。’你以为自己这么冷冷的样子很帅吗。你以为你小白脸的样子很受欢迎吗？”

高杉头顶冒出一个青筋：“别说了！而且我不都说了吗，不要做什么，那样的话怎么都好吧！”

“哈？你只是不知道应该做什么打退堂鼓了吧？”银时反驳。

“那你知道做什么吗？”高杉提高音量反驳了回去。

“哈？不就是……哔——哔——哔——还有哔——”银时梗着脖子和高杉互瞪，“我可不像是你这个没有情趣的矮子？银桑我可是非——常厉害的。”

高杉脸更黑了。

所幸这时候领路的人把他们带到了一扇门前，低头轻轻的行了个礼：

“几位请。舟车劳顿，不如先换个沐浴一下，换个衣服？”

桂：！！！

银时：……

高杉：……

银时扭头看了高杉一眼，嘴角抽抽：“喂，高杉君，这是不是太快了一点？我们的清白就这么没了？”

“你不是说你很厉害吗。”高杉嘲讽，抬头淡淡，“我们换个衣服就行，不要——”

辰马和桂抬起手，一边一个架住高杉，把他拖到了旁边的角落，决定和他进行一下亲切的感情沟通和思想工作。

银时尴尬的留下原地，抬起眼睛和面前红唇盛妆的女人对视，吓得猛地收回目光，眼神涣散的看着头顶的天花板。

女人笑起来，很通清理的说：“大人们如果不想被人近身的话，自然是可以的。”

“嗯……也不是，就是高杉那个家伙。”银时又清了清嗓子，语言能力完全丧失的回答，“你们无视他就好了。”

女人掩唇一笑：“几位感情很好呢。”

“嘛，我们算是一起长大的。”银时的语言能力终于又恢复了一点，点了点头，装做一脸严肃的样子，实际上还在四下看装饰，想了想，又问，“你们这里……之后什么打算？战争也打起来了吧？”

女人的笑容仿佛顿了一秒，然后又重新笑了笑：“走一步看一步吧，我们这里的人除了做这些也不知道其他的生存方法了，虽说生如浮萍，在战争里谁又不是这样的呢。”

银时的目光缓缓落下来，和她对视了片刻，然后重新收回了目光，耸耸肩：“嘛。”

这时候桂和辰马已经一边一个搭着高杉回来了，显然是谈妥了什么交易，开口道：“他和旁边这个卷毛就不用安排人了，其他照旧。”

“喂！”银时像是被踩到尾巴一样蹿了起来，“你们擅自给我做什么决定啊！”

“哈？反正就是洗个澡换个衣服吧？”桂抱着手，“实在不行你和高杉互相帮忙一下不就行了？否则高杉一个人多寂寞。”

“你说的这是人话吗！”银时抓狂，“矮子怎么样是他的事情吧？银桑我要和漂亮的小姐姐一起洗澡啊要体验生活啊！”

高杉抬起脚，一脚揣在银时的屁股上，抱着手，一脸杀人的冷漠：“闭嘴，滚进去。”

银时扭头愤怒的瞪他。

桂和辰马早就习惯了，两个人从旁边鱼贯而入。

银时和高杉扭打着也进去了，旁边领路的人刚要开口，就看到两个人你踢我一下，我踢你一下的进了同一个浴池的房间。

“啊，那个——”旁边的一个小姑娘出声。

银时和高杉停住脚步，一个询问一个冷漠的看过来。

旁边的女人利落的拦住了小姑娘的话，笑意盈盈的抬手：“这是两位的衣服，有什么事情叫我们就可以。”

银时点了点头，好奇的拿起丝绸质地的浴衣看了看，然后把高杉的扔给他。

“矮子，你的。”

“再说矮子砍了你。”高杉冷漠。

两个人一前一后的进去了。

3

银时习惯了沉重的防具，穿上这种轻薄的衣服浑身哪里都不舒服，一边就揪着领子，一边整理着下摆走了出来。他的头发还有点湿漉漉的，带着新鲜的绒毛的感觉，脸色发这点红。

高杉跟在他的后面，仿佛也有点不习惯的不着痕迹的调整了一下衣服，抬眼看了眼银时的背影，脸色又黑了两分，抬脚踹他，却因为不习惯浴衣而自己收回了脚。

银时扭头正好看到他的这个动作，毫不留情的哈哈哈的笑了起来：“高杉君你是害怕走光吗啊哈哈——”

“影响活动。”高杉啧了一声，反讽，“你也一样。”

“谁说的。银桑这样身手也很好的。”银时抬起头，用力踢了踢腿，得意洋洋，“怎么样？”

“哈？我也可以。”高杉也抬起腿试了试，两个人在门口耽搁了片刻，桂和辰马就出来，看到了两个人在的比试踢腿。

桂：……

辰马：……

银时尴尬的放下腿，扭头看了一眼：“你们两个出来了？体验呢？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈桂流鼻血太厉害最后还是——”辰马刚要说话，就被桂抬起手，沉稳按在了旁边的墙里。辰马的鼻梁猛地磕在墙上，鼻血飞快地流下。

“啊，就是这样，是他的错。”桂冷漠的说，“不过这种东西，还真不是武士应该穿的——”

他把头发扎起来了一点，银时和高杉互相看了一眼，得出了一个“看桂的表情还是不要趁机揭短”的结论，一起扭头，飞快地离开了这个是非之地。

“喂！金时！高杉氏！等等我！”辰马捂着鼻子，一边追了上去。

四个人顺着水榭走到了宴会厅，案几已经摆好，银时四下看了看，似乎除了之前引路的人和两个小姑娘就没什么人，不着痕迹的松了口气，在其中的一个坐下。

高杉反身挨着他坐下，银时抱怨的用胳膊捅了捅他。

“喂，矮子，你非要挨着我干什么。”

“我本来就打算坐这里的。”高杉面不改色，“是你自己莫名其妙坐过来的。”

“哈？座位上又没有写名字吧？”银时抬手用力推他，“去坐到其他的位置啊！银桑我身边是要留给——”

一群盛装的游女从门外走了进来，带起了一阵熏香好闻的味道。

银时僵硬了。

高杉也有点僵硬。

“留给——”银时嘴巴打了个磕，然后突然转换话题，“人是不是有点多？我们才四个人——”

“哈哈哈这就是你不懂了金时。”辰马笑了起来，“这种事情又不是一对一的，不过说起来这里的酒还真是不错啊，有没有兴趣和我做笔生意——”

案首的女人笑了起来：“您说笑了。”

两个游女一左一右，坐在了银时和高杉的两侧。

银时下意识地往里缩了缩，就感觉到高杉也往这边动了动，愤怒道：“你别挤了！”

“是你在挤吧！”高杉也愤怒，“把你的刀拿开！刀柄挤到我了！”

“你是公主吗！”银时愤怒的把刀从身子底下抽出来，一边说，“不是你说要以防万一的吗。”

他说着，把刀横着放在腿上，瞬间给自己支出来了一个私人空间。

高杉觉得这个主意不错，也把刀拿起来，横放在了腿上。

桂想了想，也沉默的抓起了刀。

辰马：……

辰马利落的按住桂的手，小声道：“银时和高杉就算了，你跟着学什么？”

“那个……我们一起长大，总有一些相同的癖好。”桂一本正经的说，“这是武士的礼仪。”

对面银时和高杉的刀因为横放所以在两个人中间又撞在了一起，刀鞘发出了乒乒乓乓的声音，两个人互相小声吵着架。

旁边的游女很有眼力的向后退了一点——又退了一点——然后又退了一点——然后退到了案几两边的侧面，才看到银时炸起来的毛下去了一点，和高杉都动了动，停止了毫无意义的争吵。

两边的人给他们斟酒，高杉抬起手抿了一口，然后看了也抬起酒杯的银时一眼：“你最好别喝。”

银时翻了个白眼，把酒往嘴里豪放的一倒，然后——就开始拼命咳嗽了起来。

他的脸被呛的通红，高杉嘴角抽了抽，看着银时狼狈的接过被吓了一跳的游女递过来的手帕，擦了擦嘴角的水，才呼吸了片刻，缓了过来。

“你干什么！”银时愤怒的扭头指责高杉。

“我都告诉你别喝了。”高杉慢悠悠的抿了一口酒，“这个酒劲头大。”

“你明明知道你说了我会喝的更快。”银时指控，“谋杀吗你？”

“他不喜欢喝酒，给他——”高杉说着，然后可疑的停顿了一下，“茶就可以。”

“哈？我可不要在这里喝茶。”银时扭头，“喂，你们这里没有容易喝一点的酒吗？”

“当然。”旁边的游女急忙起身又去拿了梅酒过来，银时低头抿了一口，皱了皱眉，觉得虽然不好喝，但是还可以入口，就把酒杯又放下了。

高杉坐在旁边冷眼看着他忙活，身边的游女给他面前的盘子里布上菜，轻声：“大人辛苦了，我们真的没有其他的意思，您尽可以放松。”

高杉看了她一眼，不置可否，抬起酒杯，又抿了一口酒。

游女看他没有说话的兴趣，也没有继续说下去，而是抬起手给他重新满上酒，胳膊上的衣服滑下来，恰到好处的露出白皙细腻的肌肤。

高杉的目光被这个动静吸引了过去，看了片刻，又收回目光，扭头看了一眼开始吃起来了的银时，抬手捅了他一下：

“你就是来吃的？”

银时翻了个白眼：“饿了自然要吃饭。高杉君要发〇就自己去发吧。”

高杉被他气得脸色黑了黑，冷漠：“你也不怕被下了药。”

“你也看出来的吧，这里没什么问题。”银时耸了耸肩，“有饭不吃，端着架子干什么？”

“不是那种药。”高杉好心的提醒他，“助兴的。”

银时动作停下来，合上嘴，表情呆滞了片刻，然后扭头看向高杉，惊恐道：“不会吧！”

高杉挑眉：“你觉得呢？”

“应该……没有？”银时不确定的说，然后更加惊恐，“等等，这种地方的吃的里不会都有那种东西吧？”

案首的女人笑容有点僵硬，露出两分无奈，扭头看向似乎唯一能够沟通已经开始试图谈生意的辰马：“我真没有想到鼎鼎大名的白夜叉大人和鬼兵队总督会是这种性格？”

“啊？啊。”辰马沉浸在算钱的海洋里，愣了一下才反应过来，豪爽的笑了起来：“啊哈哈哈哈，他们就是这样，没有恶意，不用在意。”

那边，高杉和银时已经为了“你他妈又骗我”的这个问题吵了起来，银时吵完还没有吃饱，又重新低头，吃了起来。

高杉也吃了几口，酒过三巡，他其实喝了有那么几杯，有点微醺，突然抬起手，手指拨弄了一下银时的头发，大拇指摩挲了一下他耳边那一小片很白的皮肤。

银时炸毛的向旁边一窜，猛然捂住通红的耳朵：“你干什么？”

高杉收回手，轻笑一声：“反应过度了吧？”

“闭嘴，银桑现在很敏感的，动不得的。”银时哔哔着坐回原位。他一边吃着，一边还好奇的打量着周围的环境，眼神依次在面前的游女前面滑过，然后又重新落在高杉身上，收回目光，重新夹了一口菜，放进嘴里嚼了起来，一边随口问：

“高杉君你是不是有点喝多了？酒后乱性，你可小心别丢失了你的贞操——”

“你才是喝多了吧。”高杉反讽，“梅酒入口容易，度数可不低。”

“我酒量怎么样你还不知道？”银时伸了个懒腰，“不喜欢喝而已，不代表不会喝。”

“我只记得你之前闹酒疯的事情。”高杉冷漠，“我可不想再照顾一个醉鬼。”

“银桑也不需要你照顾——”银时扭头，“有漂亮的——”

旁边的游女对银时微微一笑，倾身靠近了一点。

银时收回目光，重新犯怂：

“——也是能自己照顾自己的。总之我不会醉啊！”

高杉冷笑，不怎么信任他的样子。

辰马又谈成了一笔声音，神清气爽，扭头对案首的女人豪爽的一笑：“做了这笔生意以后就是朋友了，啊，对了，他们几个还没有碰过——”

高杉和银时同时眼疾手快，拿起案几上的杯子，如同暗器一样的像辰马投掷了过去。

辰马最后还是识时务的吞下来嘴里的话：“——总之还是温柔有经验的比较好啊哈哈哈哈——”

“嘛。”桂想要反驳，然后又刹住车，思索了片刻，“……这么说也没错。”

高杉嘴角抽了抽，起身扶着案几站了起来：“银时，回房间了。”

银时抬起头，和高杉对视，不知道想到了什么，脸突然腾的红了，语调也有点结巴：“你你你你，不可能的啊！谁要回房间啊！啊，对了！银桑我已经看好一个小姐姐了——”

高杉抬手去抓银时的衣领。

银时抬手拢住衣领不让他抓，还愤怒道：“衣服要散架了啊！还有高杉君你这样下去也要走光了哦，这样也没关系吗？”

高杉嘴角抽搐，放开手，居高临下的看着银时：“你想搞什么？”

“没有，不都说了吗，我已经看好了一个人了。”银时抬手，向着角落一指，“喏，就那个。”

那个女人一愣，案首的女人也是一愣，然后笑了起来：“白夜叉大人还真是好眼力，那是曾经的花魁呢。”

银时抬头，一脸“你能拿我怎么样”的表情看着高杉。

高杉抱手低头看着他，冷笑一声：“正好，我也看上了她。”

“哈？别说谎了！”银时抓狂，“你刚才完全一直在看我——不是！总之你完全就是满眼血丝一脸阴沉的坐在那里喝酒完全没有四处看的好吗！”

两个人互瞪片刻，银时愤怒的瞪了高杉半天，最后终于让了一步，抱怨的开口：“好吧，算了，那就一起吧。”

辰马一口酒喷了出来。

“啊哈哈哈哈金时，虽然你有这个爱好没什么，但是第一次还是——”

银时和高杉的死亡瞪视又射了过来。

案首的女人有点高深的看了面前的两个年轻男人片刻，然后点点头：“自然，那么——”

“等——”角落的女人有点焦急的开口，“之前没说——”

“这是我们的贵客，自然要满足对方的要求。”案首的女人打断了她的话，“慎言。”

女人一愣，最后还是缓缓站了起来。

她的确面容非常姣好，一身银色的和服，露出修长的脖颈，抬起眼，用描着浅红色眼角的眼睛看向银时和高杉，露出一个笑容，深深的行了一个礼：“万分抱歉，两位大人，跟着我来吧。”

银时和高杉互瞪了片刻，高杉扭头，银时也跳起来很快的追了上去。

4

花街房间的灯光总是暖色而暧昧的。

银时和高杉跟着对方进了房间，银时明显有点紧张，四处不断看着，还抬起手顺手拿了一支干花，在手里折成一段段的，一边抬眼看女人扭过头，重新行了一礼，也没有说话的展开和服外摆，一边吓得抬手用力戳高杉的腰，让他开口。

高杉反手抓住银时的手，一边开口：“不必。”

女人一愣，抬手看向两个人，试探着问：“两位想要……”

高杉四下看了看这个和室，抬手指了指里间：“你睡在里面就成。”

游女眼神有一瞬间的茫然，银时终于忍无可忍，把手里的干花随手扔回花瓶里，抬起眼看着天花板，吊儿郎当的说：“那个，你身上其实有伤吧，就这样也放你出来接客真是不知道什么操作。放心吧，我没有那种兴趣爱好，今天晚上你在里面休息就成，我们两个在外面睡——啊，有多余的被褥吧？”

游女睫毛抖了抖，缓缓伏在地面上，低头行了一个礼，低声：“多谢您——”

“好了好了。”银时不耐烦地摆摆手，“我们也就呆着两天，没什么好谢的。”

他顿了顿，笑了笑，目光终于落回面前女人的身上。

“……没什么好谢的。”

“好了。”高杉开口打断了这个对话，冷冷，“别打扰我们就成。”

女人点了点头，站起身，很快的铺好了床铺，然后扭头说：“二位需要我介绍一下吗？东西都在旁边的柜子里——”

银时有点不自在，这时候正好找到了个转移话题的机会，挑挑眉：“东西？”

他说着，向着旁边的柜子走过去，抬手拉开，然后脸猛然就红了，嘭地关上柜子。

“都说了我们没有做什么的打算啊！”

女人看他反应太过激烈，只好重新低头行了个礼，然后就退到了里面的房间，自觉地拉上了和室的们。

一片安静过后，银时终于又好奇的拉开柜子看了一眼。

“哇。”他发出了一声赞叹，“啧啧。”

只有高杉之后他显然自在了很多，高杉走过去，就看到银时拿着一个圆球一样的东西，放在手里抛了抛，发出了叮叮咚咚的响声：

“这是干什么的。”

高杉其实也不知道，不过为了不跌面子，还是语焉不详道：“就……那什么的吧。”

银时放下手里的东西，然后又从柜子里抽出来了个棒状物，用手量了一下，又往高杉眼前杵了杵：“这玩意是人能用的吗。”

“谁知道呢。”高杉随口，“也许女人可以吧。”

他也有点好奇，两个人把柜子里的箱子拉出来，在里面翻翻捡捡的看了起来。

“等等！这个会动！”银时提高音量。

“看起来有放电池的地方，自然会动吧？不过看起来似乎是天人的产物。”高杉也凑过去，抬手按了按，就看到面前的动作换了一个规律转了起来。

“啊啊啊！”银时抓狂，“转起来了！转的超级快的！”

高杉嘴角抽搐，又按了半天，才把东西关上了，扔在一边，又捡起另外一样。

银时凑过来，和他肩并肩地盘腿坐下，好奇的看了一眼：“这个能充气？”

“应该。”高杉抬起手充了几下，银时抬手用力一捏，发出噗叽一声。

银时哈哈哈哈的笑了起来，翻倒在地上。

高杉偏头，面无表情的看了他一眼。

银时仰躺着，含笑着和他对视。

高杉手撑在他旁边，缓缓低头，嘴唇贴了上去。

银时呼吸急促了一点，闭上眼睛，感到高杉贴了过来，两个人厮磨的片刻才分开。

高杉的体温也很热，他靠在银时的身上，银时能够清晰的感觉到他似乎有了点反应。

他抬起手，脸色发红的推了下高杉的肩头。

“喂，矮子，让开了。”

高杉也没坚持，吸了口气，重新坐了起来，回到了旁边盘腿坐的姿势。

银时也重新翻身坐了起来，挑拣着剩下的东西，然后又翻出一叠书，从里面抽出一本，随手翻开，然后又猛然把页合上，抓狂的捂住眼睛：

“啊啊啊啊等等！这是什么书！银桑我不纯洁了！”

“这里的书还能是什么书！”高杉嘲讽，也打开了一页——然后猛然把页合上了。

两个人面面相觑。

“……你不是说你见过女人吗。”银时冷静的看着高杉。

“废话，你没有见过女人吗。”高杉冷漠。

“你知道我的意思！”银时抓狂，重新扭头把书拿起来，小心的翻了一页，这回没有太直接的画面，松了口气，小心向后翻了一下，然后又慎重的把书页返回来，一脸沉重的抬头，“后面是特写。”

高杉沉默的看着他。

“要看吗。”银时吸了口气。

“看吧。”高杉决定。

银时把书摊平，两个人重新挨着坐下，银时提醒：“我翻页了哦。”

高杉点点头，银时把书页掀了起来，两个人沉默的坐在那里，看着下一页的彩图。

沉默了片刻，银时抓狂的抬起头：“喂！说点什么啊！”

“也没有什么好说的吧。”高杉抬手迅速的翻了几页，“和……想象的不太一样。”

“哇——你还想象过——高杉君这个变态——”银时抱着胸，棒读的感慨道。

高杉被他气得头顶跳起一个青筋：“你不是还试图拉着我们偷看过吗。”

“我就是好奇。而且是假发怂恿的。”银时反驳。

最初的冲击过后，两个人开始飞快的翻页，又研究了片刻。

“没什么意思。”高杉得出结论，“就是这么翻来覆去的。”

“表情看起来很奇怪耶。这是舒服？”银时评价，“假发说这种一般都是不切实际的夸张，所以说到底是什么情况？”

他抬眼，和高杉对视。

高杉目光和银时相遇，微微一愣。

“试试吗？”银时低声说。

高杉沉默片刻，目光扫过被他们摊了一地的东西。他的大脑一片空白的当机，说出来的话也有点蠢：

“……从哪里开始试？”

银时也不知道自己在说什么，被高杉带偏了思路，也想了起来：

“就……”

他也卡壳了。

“反正把衣服脱了总没错吧！”银时暴躁的站起身，抬手揪开浴衣的带子。

“等等！”高杉抬手拦住他，“我听假发说要做的准备不少——”

“假发自己也没有做过就是在胡说好吗！”银时愤怒，“总之试试看，总能找出一个办法的。不就是那个什么吗？那个什么和那个什么——啊，对了，这个！”

他飞快地翻了一页。

“这么怎么样？嘴总是一样的吧？”

“是这么说……”高杉说着，突然想起来了什么，又翻了两页，突然豁然开朗，“男人和男人应该也可以——”

“不可以吧？”银时撇嘴，“这个也太夸张了。”

“不试试怎么知道？”高杉站起身，抬手去抓银时的肩膀，“老老实实的——”

“试个鬼啊！”银时瞪大眼睛躲过他的手，抓着书对着他指指点点，“绝对不行的好吗！你他妈自己试试啊！”

“可以的吧。”高杉看似冷静其实大脑空白，“能出来就肯定能进去。”

“啊啊啊啊不要这么恶心啊！而且出来的时候也很痛苦好吗？而且这个世界上也是有单行线的说法好吗？”银时抓狂，“而且你怎么知道男人和女人的构造是一样的？万一看起来外面是一样的，但是里面的构造是不一样的，弹性是完全不一样的怎么办？”

“所以说试试。”高杉说着。

两个人一个追一个躲，在房间里叮叮哐哐的跑了两圈，然后一个抓住另一个的腰带，滚在了地面上的被子上。

高杉按着银时，两个人的嘴唇又碰在一起，这回试探性的分开，然后湿漉漉的贴在了一起。

银时感到高杉的心仿佛要跳出胸膛了，他也一样，忍不住抬手抓着高杉的肩头，发出一声低低的“呜”的声音，然后更紧地贴上去。

高杉喘息着抬起一点身体，偏头擦过银时的耳边，低声：

“银时……试一试，让我做。”

银时被他这种犯规的做法撩得不行，最后也没有动，就是抬腿没什么威慑力的顶了高杉的小腹一下。

“……闭嘴。”他低声，歪头视死如归的闭了下眼，“做。”

5

翌日。

桂出门的时候就被高杉的满眼血丝吓了一跳。

银时跟在他后面打着哈欠走出来，虽然看起来不那么憔悴但是脸色也不好。

桂思索了片刻，然后“啊”了一声。

“你们终于——”

“闭嘴啊啊啊！”银时抓狂，“没有！什么都没有！”

“不，就是，”桂说，一本正经，“你们终于遇到什么灵异事件了？被吸了精气吗？”

银时嘴角抽了抽，欲言又止片刻，还是抬手拍了拍桂的肩膀，和他擦肩而过。

“走吧，出去转转，收集点情报，就该回去了。”

桂一时不是很清楚他这种无欲无求了的态度是从哪里来的。

他抬头看向高杉，想要询问，但是直觉还是让他避开了这个风险，转换了话题：

“从哪里开始？不如先和老板娘谈谈。”

高杉扭头，高深莫测的打量了他片刻，然后突然劈头盖脸的问：“做了？”

桂不知道他这种突兀的坦然自若是从哪里来的，嘴角抽了抽：“怎么会真的做什么。就……下了会棋。她人还不错的。”

“哦。”高杉冷漠的和他擦肩而过。

桂一头雾水。

他们在后面的房间找到了之前的女人，女人看到高杉和银时走进来，表情有瞬间的怪异，然后笑了起来：“三位过来，是打算走了吗？”

“再打扰一个晚上。”桂说，“想问点关于之前天人的事情。”

女人点点头，表情严肃了一点：“知无不言。”

说完了正事，桂道了谢站起身，却意外的看到一向最雷厉风行的高杉没有立刻动，而是开口：“你们先出去吧，我再问点事。”

“啊？”桂低头，“还有什么事情？你的私事？”

他们互相之间几乎没有秘密，也是可以问私事的关系。

“没什么。”高杉暴躁的回答。

这回银时罕见的没有问，犹豫了几秒，然后开口：“咳咳，假发，我们先出去吧。”

高杉的脸色似乎更黑了。

桂更疑惑了。

他没再说什么，跟着银时出去，转了个拐角两个人停住脚步等着高杉，桂抱手看着银时：“银时，你必须告诉我高杉今天怎么这么古怪。”

“也……”银时嘴角抽抽，“没什么。就……我也不太清楚。”

“哈？”桂说，“昨天晚上你们没有在一起？话说昨天晚上你们没有做什么？”

“没有啊！”银时习惯性炸毛，然后才重新反应过来，“嘛，也不是没有，也不是有，就……你说得对，有些事情都是夸张的，还是需要准备的……当然了，也不算是高杉君的错。”

桂：……

银时居然为高杉说话了。

这个事情看起来非常严肃了。

还是之后慢慢一点点问吧。

屋里，高杉和女人对视了片刻，然后冷冷道：“你知道我来问什么吧？她一直在里间，回来没有和你说什么？”

女人看高杉表情不好，也没有卖关子，笑了起来：“客人的隐私我自然不知道。不过她似乎的确说是作为人情，有东西要给你。”

女人从案几下面拿出了一个包裹的盒子，推给高杉。

高杉拆开看了一眼，脸色更黑了，不过也没有说什么，点点头，站起身。

“帮我转告，算我谢谢了。”他顿了顿，“还有你们这里……想要寻找出路，总是有的。之前不是已经和辰马聊过了吗，他这个人可信，手下也需要人，如果这里的女人真心想要离开，不失为一个好去处。”

说完，高杉就扭头，干脆利落的离开了。

女人看着他的背影，叹了口气，低头轻轻笑了起来。

“……还真是年轻啊。”她低声的说。

外1

——高杉大人。

——我没有冒犯的意思，只是承了人情，不得不还。这里应该有您需要的东西和说明，最初的时候难免的困难，习惯之后就能够得到其中的乐趣了。

——双方都是这样，所以第一次发挥失常也是正常的，请您务必不要放在心上。

——生如浮萍，我们一定没有再次见面的可能了吧。但是我会一直祝愿您和银时大人幸福好运，直到这个时代的天明。

外2

银时忍着笑看完纸条，然后把这些旧的东西放回原位。

也不知道高杉是怎么想的，有些东西居然还奇迹般地留下来了。

不知道是恋旧、浪漫主义、纪念、还是他们这种人单纯对于别人的愿望都格外珍惜。

“不知道那个地方现在怎么样了呢。”银时耸耸肩，“……过一段时间可以去看看。”

他抬手推开万事屋的门，外面的阳光扑洒了进来，带着上午清澈的明媚。

“干什么呢。”高杉抬头，在下面看着他，手里不耐烦的磕了磕烟斗。

“走了。”


End file.
